1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a fuel cell.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Integrated fuel cells formed on silicon wafer are known. A drawback of the usual structures lies in the limited exchange surface area between the active component (for example hydrogen) arriving from apertures through the silicon wafer and an active layer of the cell.